


The Memeing Of The Memeing Of Life

by schizdroid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's creative process, M/M, YouTube, but just saying, i liked the vid, long suffering Phil, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizdroid/pseuds/schizdroid
Summary: The birth of 2017's most memeingful video... title.





	The Memeing Of The Memeing Of Life

Phil looked at the time on his phone and then glanced at Dan who was sat on the other end of the sofa, focused on his tiny laptop, typing away. "Didn't you say you wanted to do some filming before I left?" It was already dark outside. "Because I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, remember?"

"It's okay. I'm not done writing it yet, but it won't be that sketch-heavy so I should be fine."

"You could wait until I'm back, we've got gaming videos ready to go, so there's no rush, really."

Dan finally looked up from his screen, he hadn't heard a word Phil just said. "Listen to this title: _The Memeing Of Life_." He stretched his hands out as he said it, like he was holding an imaginary banner to better project the brilliance.

"It's a good title," Phil agreed. "Isn't it too early for Dan memes, though?"

Dan shook his head. "It's not Dan memes."

"Oh. Well, what's it about?"

"Uh... well, I'm still writing it, like I said. It almost doesn't even matter because the title is so good."

"Right, but... so it's about memes?"

"Mmhmm, it's about the _memeing_ of life."

Phil nodded. "Right." They stared at each other for a moment. "But what does that _mean_?" 

Dan rolled his eyes and closed his laptop in what one, if so inclined, could call _a huff. "_ You wouldn't get it, anyway," he said, before sliding off the sofa and leaving the room altogether.

Phil fully stretched out his legs onto the now vacant, and warm, sofa and turned his attention back to his phone full of corgi gifs.

"Doesn't sound like there's anything to get," Phil muttered to himself. 


End file.
